


A Non-Triumphant Turn

by thenarglecharm



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill is Marko, Gen, Ted goes to military school, Time Travel, Vampires, temporarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenarglecharm/pseuds/thenarglecharm
Summary: Bill and Ted passed their history report, but Captain Logan was unimpressed with Ted's behaviour at the police station. The timeline becomes threatened as Ted is sent to spend the summer at Colonel Oats Military Academy. In an attempt to cheer Bill up, Mr Preston takes his family to vacation for the summer in Santa Carla, where Bill makes some unusual friends. Now Rufus must intervene to save the future and save Bill's humanity.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 47





	1. The Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for tense errors 19/09/20

"Ted, come here."

Captain Logan's tone was curt as he called his son over to him. Ted stopped on his way to the front door, turning to face him.

"Sir?"

"We need to have a talk about your behaviour at the police station the other day. You lack discipline, Ted! That stops today."

Ted shifted nervously. The events at the police station had been necessary. If Ted hadn't broken his historical colleagues out of jail after his dad locked them up, he wouldn't have passed his history exam. Then he would have been sent to that Alaskan military school, with no way to see Bill. A most non-excellent proposal. He had thought his dad would have understood that after seeing their triumphant oral report that scored them an A+.

...Perhaps trapping him in that garbage can was a little too heinous.

"But Dad!" Ted tried to protest. "Bill and I needed to get our friends to school in time to pass our history report!"

"That's no excuse for interfering in my police work! You've seen the damage those weirdos did to the mall." Captain Logan was getting angry now. He wagged his finger at Ted as he said "I can't have you disrespecting me like that at my work! And since you won't listen to me, perhaps you'll listen to Colonel Oats."

Ted took a step back, feeling panic raise up in his stomach.

"I passed history! You said I wouldn't have to go if-"

"Relax, Ted." Captain Logan cut off Ted's rushed words. "Your behaviour aside, you did put in the work and you passed all your classes. There might be hope for you yet." He cast a disparaging look at Ted's shaggy hair and colourful clothes. "You can stay at San Dimas High, as promised."

Ted relaxed and smiled at his dad. "Excellent! I must tell Bill of your most generous forgiveness."

He turned to leave, trying to get away as quickly as he could without seeming rude.

"We're not done here, Ted."

Ted stopped once more, turning back to his dad, an anxious feeling building. He stayed silent. Captain Logan continued.

"I can't have you slacking off all summer with your loser friend. You've shown that you're capable of hard work and listening to orders when given the right motivation. Now we need to work on your attitude and delinquent behaviour. As such, I've decided you'll be spending this summer with Colonel Oats in Alaska." He raised his hand, palm towards Ted, to halt any protests before they could come. "No arguments. Your plane leaves tonight. Get upstairs and start packing."

Ted stared blankly at his dad. This couldn't be happening. He worked so hard and he was going to be separated from Bill anyway? This was most non-non-non-non-heinous. They needed this summer to work on Wyld Stallyns! And what about the princesses? Who would help guide them as they adapted to this time which was most unlike their own? His dad ushered him away from the door and up the stairs. When he reached the top he found his voice again.

"Dad. I need this summer to work on promoting Wyld Stallyns. Bill-"

"-Will still be here when you get back in September." His dad interrupted him again. "Some time away from his bad influence will do you some good. Learning to be a real man is more important than some band that's never going to happen. Now get moving."

Ted was marched into his room, and under Captain Logan's watchful eye, he slowly began to pack.

****

In the early evening, Ted was quietly escorted by his dad from his house, to the airport, and onto a plane. Under Captain Logan's constant supervision, he never even got the chance to call Bill and say goodbye.

****

In the distant future, Rufus approached The Three Most Important People In The World. He noddef his head to them respectfully. The man floating in the center raised his hand to Rufus, indicating that he may speak.

"It is done. The Great Ones have passed their report and have been joined by the princesses. Wyld Stallyns will come to be." He paused, frowning. "However, there still seems to be an anomaly in the timeline." He pulled up a holographic display which he showed to the council in front of him. It looked to be a complicated and winding series of wires set over an image of the globe. One forked section was glowing a deep red. "Despite my efforts, Bill and Ted have been separated. We have prevented a permanent split, but this temporary one appears to be the cause of this irregularity. Something is changing that is not meant to be. Do I have your permission to intervene and correct the timeline at this juncture?"

The Three Most Important People In The World considered the display before them. They turned to each other for a moment, each one nodding in turn. The center figure spoke.

"There are many roads to the future; some more direct than others. We must allow choices to be made before we interfere, or else we may do further damage. Keep a close eye on them. Report back. We will tell you when it is time."

Rufus bowed his head to them.

"Be excellent to each other." He pulled his shades out of his breast pocket and put them on. He turned and stepped into the telephone booth behind him. 

"Party on."

Rufus closed the door of the booth. Electricity began to spark from the antenna that emerged from the top. In a flash of light, the booth vanished.

The Three Most Important People In The World pulled up the holographic display that Rufus had shown them and began examining it more closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm a long time Bill and Ted fan but I'm new to Lost Boys, so please let me know if I get anything unforgivabley wrong. I hope you enjoy this adventure.


	2. Destiny Interupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one was edited to correct some past/present tense errors. No content was changed.

It was getting late in the evening and Bill hadn't heard from Ted all day. Most unusual. It was rare that they went a day without hearing from the other. Bill had been absorbed by this excellent new album he had picked up that morning and he needed to share this sound with Ted. These were some truly inspiring chords. He took off his headphones and removed the cassette from his stereo, deciding to take the tape directly to Ted.

He walked the short distance to Ted's house and knocked on the front door. Ted's little brother Deacon answered.

"Hey little dude, I hope this is a most triumphant evening for you. Where's Ted?"

Deacon scoffed a little at Bill.

"You didn't hear? He's probably halfway to Alaska by now."

"Do not joke about such heinous things, dude. Ted and I passed history."

Deacon shrugged. "Ted also trapped dad in a garbage can. He wasn't going to let that go."

"But…" Bill didn't know how to react to this news. There was no way Ted was gone. Not after everything they went through. Not after Rufus had intervened to prevent this exact situation. It was impossible.

Deacon spoke again, breaking Bill out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, man. He'll be back eventually." Deacon closed the door.

Ted will be back. He had to be. The future depended on it. 

...But when? If Ted spent the next year at military school, would he still want to work on Wyld Stallyns when he got back? What about Elizabeth? She and Ted had only just started dating. A lot could change in a year. 

"...Bogus."

He returned home quickly, his distracted thoughts occupying all of his attention. He barely looked up at Missy as she tried to offer him some freshly baked cookies as he walked by. He got to his room, closed the door behind him, and lay on his bed in silence, thinking.

He didn't know how he could reach Ted. He didn't have an address or phone number for him in Alaska. He doubted Captain Logan would be willing to help him with that.

Rufus was adamant they not be separated. Did they fail already? Was this the end? It couldn't be! They have a Destiny together! Surely Rufus would be by at any moment to fix this. He got up to look out the window, expecting to see Rufus waiting out front with the familiar phone booth.

The street was empty.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Maybe..? 

Missy opened the door, plate of cookies in hand.

"Hi, Bill. You walked by so quickly, you didn't get any cookies." She held out the plate. Bill didn't move for a moment, staring at her blankly. The silence stretched and was just starting to get uncomfortable when Bill finally acknowledged Missy's words.

"Oh, right. Thanks Missy- I mean, Mom." He got up off the bed and stepped forward to grab a cookie. He held it awkwardly, not moving to take a bite. Missy set the plate down.

"What's wrong Bill? Can I help?"

Bill considered how to answer that. He shrugged.

"...Ted's gone." He almost didn't want to say it out loud. "His dad sent him to military school, even though we totally passed our report!"

"Oh, honey." Missy reached forward to rub Bill's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll hear from him soon. He's not gone forever."

Her words did little to lift his spirits. Ted will be back. That’s what Deacon said, too. But that didn't change the fact that he's not here now. That for the first time since they were children, Bill is alone.

Missy picked up the plate of cookies and set a couple aside on Bill's dresser for him to have later. She closed the door behind her, leaving Bill in silence once more.

Bill sat back on his bed, unsure of what to do.

****

A week passed, and Bill's spirits were at an all time low. He hadn't heard a word from Ted. He has tried to enjoy the summer on his own. He hung out with the princesses. But it just wasn't the same without his esteemed colleague there with him. Playing guitar without Ted to jam with sounded wrong. A single set of chords echoing in the silent garage instead of two. An unending solo that just made for boring music. Joanna and Elizabeth jammed with him when they could, but they were often busy as they worked to adjust to the modern world. They had decided to sign up to start at San Dimas High in September with Bill and Ted as seniors, but their lack of transcripts meant a summer of studying and placement tests. They were bright, and they picked up the subjects with an ease that Bill admired. When they were free he showed them the sights around San Dimas, including the excellent water slides. But when they had to return to their studies, Bill was left conspicuously, heinously, alone. Not knowing when Ted would return made the silence all the more insufferable.

He was sitting in his room, strumming aimlessly on his guitar, when his father knocked on the door and entered.

"Bill, your mother and I couldn't help but notice how down you've been lately. It's not good for you to mope like this." He fiddled awkwardly with the cuff of his sleeve and Bill said nothing. "As you know, I had been planning a few weeks away with Missy, but in light of…" he trailed off, gesturing at Bill. "I think a change of plans is in order. Bill, I want you to come with Missy and I to Santa Carla. I contacted the owner of the cabin we'll be renting. I’ve made arrangements for us to stay for the whole summer. I hear the boardwalk there is quite lively; plenty of beach concerts. Maybe you can make some new friends." 

Bill opened his mouth to protest. He didn't need new friends! He needed Ted! His dad interrupted before he could get any words out.

"A change of scenery will be good for you, Bill. We’ll be leaving in the morning." Mr Preston fled the room, pausing briefly to say "it'll be fun," before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time: Bill explores the boardwalk of Santa Carla.


	3. Welcome to Santa Carla

The car pulled into the driveway of a large log cabin. An elderly gentleman greeted them with a wave from the front door. Mr Preston exited the car, followed by Missy and Bill. Mr Preston approached the gentleman while Bill grabbed his bags and his guitar from the trunk and took a look around. The cabin was imposing with its thick log construction, two storeys, and wide front porch. The driveway was long and dusty, the property surrounded by desert plants, rocks, and simple wooden fencing. It was pretty rustic compared to the bustling city of San Dimas. Bill saw his dad shake hands with the gentleman as he was handed a set of keys. The man donned a beige sun hat and got into his own car. He nodded at Bill and Missy, started the car, and drove off, kicking up more dust as he left.

“Such a nice man.” Mr Preston commented. He shook the keys. “Lets get settled in and get a good look at the place!” 

The three of them unloaded the car and headed inside. 

“I believe there’s a bedroom upstairs for you, Bill,” Mr Preston commented as he took Missy’s bags from her into the large Master bedroom on the ground floor.

Bill nodded and headed upstairs to explore. The upper level was smaller than the ground floor, with a large balcony overlooking the entrance hallway. He found a bathroom, a couple closets and two bedrooms. The first bedroom had a smaller bed and looked as if it belonged to a young teen boy. The second room had a larger bed, so Bill brought his bags in there, and pulled his guitar off his back. He looked out the window. In the distance he could see the lights of the city and what he assumed was the boardwalk, judging by the silhouette of what looked to be a ferris wheel and some roller coasters. Bill was intrigued, despite everything. Perhaps the boardwalk was a good idea. He could totally find a tacky souvenir for Ted there. He looked back at his bags on the floor. He dug through them until he found his Wyld Stallyns crop top, and changed into it. He totally needed to rep his own band if he was going to be checking out the local music scene. He headed back downstairs.

“Hey, Dad?” Bill called out.

Mr Preston emerged from the kitchen where he was busy stocking the cupboards with the groceries they had bought on their way through town.

“What’s the matter Bill? Something wrong with your room?”

“No, it’s fine. Can you drive me to the boardwalk?”

Mr Preston looked pleased at this suggestion.

“Sure thing! Here, finish putting these groceries away and I’ll get Missy. We’ll all drive down together.” He handed Bill a box of cereal and walked past him to find Missy.

A few minutes later, the three of them were in the car heading into town. 

“I’m glad to see you getting out, Bill. Taking the initiative. I know it’s hard with Ted gone, but there’s lots out there in the world to see. I just don’t want you to miss out,” Mr Preston remarked as he drove.

Bill smiled at his dad. It’s not like Bill hadn’t been trying. And he appreciated his dad’s efforts to cheer him up. He was just having a hard time accepting Deacon’s words. How could he change the world without Ted? He couldn’t. Rufus wouldn’t have lied to them both like that, would he?

“Yeah, Dad, thanks. Is it alright if I stay out late to check out the bands playing?”

Mr Preston tried to hide his delight at how seemingly willing Bill was to engage with the local scene.

“Of course, Bill. I’ll pick you up at the entrance here at midnight.” The car pulled into a parking space a short distance from the boardwalk. Mr Preston dug out his wallet from his back pocket. “Here, take a little extra spending money. Enjoy some rides. Check out the shops. Be back here at 12:00 sharp. Don’t be late.”

Mr Preston handed Bill the cash and the three of them exited the car. Mr Preston wrapped his arm around Missy’s shoulder and led her in the direction of the large carousel. Bill checked his watch. It was 7:00. Plenty of time to explore. As he entered onto the boardwalk he heard the loud engines of motorcycles and the sound of cackling laughter in the distance.

****

Bill explored the boardwalk, partook of a few rides, and now found himself wandering the shops. In a small store full of tourist memorabilia Bill found a most excellent keychain in the shape of an electric guitar. On one side was the name of the city, the other had Ted’s name on it. Most outstanding. Maybe he could convince Deacon to mail it to Ted for him. He continued to peruse the shops, buying the odd nick-knack or album that caught his eye. He snagged a sucker from a jar on his way out of a video shop, popping it into his mouth as the owner turned and frowned at him.

As the evening crept on later and later, a chill began to be felt in the air as the wind picked up over the ocean. Bill shivered in his crop top and decided he might need a jacket after all. He wandered into a small thrift shop and flicked through the racks. He stopped as a brightly coloured jacket caught his eye. It was covered in different fabrics and patches, with ribbons streaming down off the left shoulder. It looked like something a hardcore rocker would wear. Ted would have loved it. Bill slipped it on and admired it in a nearby mirror. It was perfect. He paid for it and left. He checked his watch. It was nearing 10:00 pm and Bill figured it was time to check out the beach concert. 

The music was loud and the beach was crowded. Teens were headbanging along to the beat and Bill had a hard time pushing his way through to get closer to the stage. He stumbled, falling forward into the back of another teen; the two of them fell to the ground. Bill rubbed at his elbow as he sat up.

“Sorry, dude. I totally tripped.”

The other teen pushed himself up off the ground and turned an angry eye on Bill.

“If you can’t handle the moshing then stay out of it.” The teen’s friends helped him up. “We don’t need posers ruining the scene.”

Bill stood and dusted himself off. 

“Relax dude, I’m just passing through.”

One of the teen’s friends piped up. He was tall, muscular, and angry looking.

“Then I suggest you pass quickly,” he sneered as he took a menacing step forward. “You’d better hope my bro here is unharmed or else we’ll have to see fit to return the favour.”

The other boy in the group cracked his knuckles, shooting Bill a threatening glare.

Bill raised his hands placatingly as the muscled teen advanced forward. He looked over at the other two, and seeing that he was not going to be getting any help from either of them, Bill decided he needed to get out of there. He feigned surprise and pointed up at the sky behind the guy advancing on him.

“Woah, look! It’s the Goodyear Blimp!”

As the teens all turned to look, Bill grabbed the shirt of the muscled teen, pulled it up over his head, and made a break for it. He squeezed his way through the rest of the crowd, heading back towards the boardwalk proper. He could tell by the shouts coming from behind him that he was being followed. He broke free from the crowd and as he turned to see how close his pursuers were he bumped into three more teen boys, all clad in leather. He was having the most egregious luck. These three boys laughed at Bill as he stumbled. Before he could apologize and quickly leave, one of the boys draped an arm around Bill’s shoulder.

“Now where are you going in such a hurry?”

The boy has a bleach blond mullet, a dangling earring, and a black leather jacket. He smirked at Bill. 

The teens who had been pursuing Bill emerged from the crowd just then and paused at the sight of the gang standing casually next to Bill. The leather clad boys cackled as the one with his arm around Bill shouted,

“You got a problem with our boy?”

The muscled teen took a step back, pushing his friends back with him.

“N- no. No problem here.” 

They turned and headed back into the crowd, muttering amongst themselves.

Bill was nervous. He had no idea who these guys were or why they just saved his butt.

“Thanks, dudes. That was a total misunderstanding.”

The teen slid his arm from Bill’s shoulder. He gripped his arm instead and turned Bill to face him.

“I saw your little run-in there. That was quick thinking with that distraction.” He looked Bill over, then reached his other hand up to run his fingers through the ribbons hanging from Bill's shoulder. “I like your jacket.” The teen looked back at the other two boys for a moment. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, grinning at each other, when they suddenly turned their attention back to Bill. “You must be new in Santa Carla, to get a mark put on your back that quickly.” The other two laughed. “My name’s David.” He nodded first to the boy with long dark hair, “that’s Dwayne,” then to the second teen with long blond hair, “this is Paul.” The two nodded back, an amused smirk on their faces.

Bill introduced himself.

“I’m Bill S. Preston. Esquire.” He felt a little hollow as his introduction was not immediately followed up by Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan.

“That’s quite the name, Billy.” David released Bill’s arm, slapping him on the back. He started to walk, guiding Bill along as Paul and Dwayne flanked them. “How long are you in town for?”

“Uh, 6 weeks, I guess.” Bill replied.

David led Bill away from the beach, stopping next to a group of motorcycles. He gestured at the bikes.

“Do you ride?”

“oh, uh, nah dude. I’ve got my learners permit.”

David chuckled. “Maybe next time. We’ll be seeing you around, Marko.” 

Bill gave him a confused look as the three of them mounted their bikes and rode off.


	4. Seeing the Sights

Bill stayed away from the beach for the remainder of his time before meeting his dad and Missy. He could hear the music distantly. It wasn’t terrible. But he didn’t feel like risking a fight if he ran into those boys in the crowd again. He couldn’t count on being saved twice. He thought about the three teens who had scared off his attackers. Outwardly, they looked pretty intimidating. And admittedly his interaction with them had been strange and confusing. But there was something almost alluring about the gang. Frightening, but also strangely inviting. He hadn’t been intending to make new friends while he was here. Ted would not be replaced or pushed aside. But he almost hoped he ran into them again.

He reached his dad’s car. Missy and Mr Preston were leaning against the side of the vehicle, clearly flirting. Bill cleared his throat loudly. Mr Preston looked up, slight shock registering on his face.

“Bill! I almost didn’t recognize you.” He paused. “That’s quite the, uh, loud jacket, son.”

Bill gripped the jacket with both hands, up near the collar, giving it a tug to straighten it out. He grinned at his dad.

“It was a most unrivaled find.”

“Yes… Well, how was the concert?” Mr Preston asked as the three piled into the car to head home.

Bill chose his words carefully. 

“It was most unlike the concerts at San Dimas.”

Mr Preston frowned slightly at Bill’s vague and lackluster answer.

“Is that a good thing..?” His question trailed off and Bill took the opportunity to change the subject.

“Missy! Tell me of your experience on that totally huge carousel.”

Missy lit up as she regaled Bill with the highlights of her evening.

“The carousel was incredible. The lights and the music were absolutely enchanting in the dark.” She paused for a moment. “But.. there was some sort of commotion on the other side, I think? I saw security escorting some boys away.”

“Bunch of hoodlums” Mr Preston cut in, scowling.

“But other than that, it was a perfect evening!” Missy smiled flirtatiously at Mr Preston.

Mr Preston pulled the car into the driveway, glancing over at Missy often as he parked the car. His scowl had melted away into a similarly flirtatious grin. Seeing this, Bill exited the car quickly. 

“It’s totally getting late, dudes. I’m uh, just going to head to bed now.” Bill quickly headed into the cabin and up to his room, leaving his dad and Missy behind outside.

He lay on his bed, going over the events of the evening and the boys he had met. They had called him Marko. It was most unprecedented for these strangers to have gifted him a nickname so soon, but Bill wasn’t so sure that he minded. Bill’s name was typically followed up by Ted’s. In the short week that Ted had been gone, Bill had noticed the conspicuous absence nearly every time his name was called. The constant reminder hurt. He wasn’t going to give up on Ted or their destiny, but until Ted got back, whenever that might be, maybe he could change things up a bit. For a little while, at least. 

As Bill drifted off to sleep, he imagined he could hear the distant sound of laughter.

****

Bill spent much of the next day exploring the house and the land around it. It was just starting to get dark when Bill began to feel restless and cooped up inside. The cabin was on the outskirts of the city of Santa Carla, meaning Bill would need to ask his dad to drive him into town if he wanted to visit the boardwalk again. His dad readily agreed.

As Bill exited the car at the boardwalk his dad called out to him.

“Now, I don’t want you staying out too late. We can’t have you out partying every night. I’ll be back to pick you up at 10:00, alright?”

Bill nodded. A 10:00 pm curfew didn’t leave him with a lot of time. 

“Yeah, thanks Dad.”

“And be careful! It can get dangerous out here at night.”

Bill waved his dad off and entered onto the boardwalk.

He wasn’t out for long before he heard the increasingly familiar sound of motorcycles approaching. Bill paused. Did he want to talk to these strange teens again? Try to make friends? It would be most rude of him to ignore them after they saved him. He turned towards the sound and the boys caught sight of him. They called out to him.

“Marko!”

“Hey, Marky boy!”

The three of them rode their bikes up onto the walkway, circling Bill, but quickly cutting their engines.

“Back again so soon?” David asked.

Bill gave a cheerful wave. 

“How’s it going biker dudes? I was just out for an evening constitutional and exploring all that the shops of Santa Carla have to offer.” Bill gestured at the nearest store which was a video shop.

David’s grin held a glint of amusement as he glanced over at the shop.

“Is that so? Well, in that case, let us show you around.”

“We can show you things off the tourist track.” Paul chimed in.

Dwayne remained silent but nodded along coolly.

Bill glanced over each of them, feeling that odd allure to their presence; like a tickle in the back of his mind. He wanted to go with them, but wasn’t sure why. He shook off the feeling.

“That would be most excellent of you.”

Before David could reply, the jingle of a bell was heard as the door to the video store opened and a middle aged man with brown hair and clear framed glasses emerged. He looked at the group sternly.

“Alright, enough with the loitering. You’re scaring my customers.”

True to the man’s words, Bill noticed the other people on the boardwalk giving the group furtive glances as they gave the motorcycles on the pedestrian pathway a wide berth.

David gave the man a devious smirk.

“You told us to stay out of your shop.” He spread his arms out wide on either side of him. “We’re not in your shop.”

The man scowled. He opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he noticed Bill in his garish jacket, standing calmly in amongst the group of boys still seated on their bikes. He spoke again.

“Who’s this? Are you recruiting for your little gang now?” The look he gave David almost seemed like a warning. David looked unaffected. His posture remained relaxed and open.

“Just making friends. Showing Marko the sights.”

The man glared at David for a moment. He spared a flinty glance for Paul and Dwayne before looking over Bill with an uncomfortably close eye. Bill felt like he was being judged and weighed, but didn’t know what for. The man fixed his eyes back on David and Bill could have sworn he saw the man give a minute nod.

“Well show him the sights that aren’t here. I won’t tell you again.”

Paul gave the man a mock salute.

“Anything you say, Max.” The words were dripping with sarcasm.

David gestured Bill closer.

“Hop on.”

Bill hesitated, glancing over at Max’s hostile gaze, now firmly fixed on him. He got on the bike behind David. 

“I’ve got a curfew tonight, dude.”

David laughed. 

“We’ll get you home safe. Hold on tight.”

Bill wrapped his arms securely around David’s waist as he led their small group off the walkway and onto the beach, away from the stern eyes of Max. The wind rushed by Bill’s ears. He barely heard David as he shouted a question at him.

“How’s your history? You ever hear of the quake of 1906?”

“I don’t think that was covered in my history class, dude.” Bill shouted back.

“History is better lived than read about.” David yelled. He seemed amused by his statement. Bill grinned to himself.

“I totally agree with you.” he laughed.

“Well, we’ve got just the place to show you.” 

The bikes rode over the sand towards a cave in the distance.


	5. To Forever

Bill was led down a set of rickety wooden stairs towards a cave entrance that was heavily cordoned off with warning signs and caution tape. David, Paul, and Dwayne brushed past the barriers without a glance, beckoning Bill to follow. They hadn’t travelled far before Dwayne picked up a torch, lit it with a zippo and dumped the whole thing into a nearby barrel. The oil inside ignited, illuminating the space. Inside the cave was nothing like Bill had expected. He could see the remnants of sculpted walls and ceilings. A large chandelier sat in the remains of a fountain. The space had clearly been grandiose and elegant at one point, but was now crumbling in ruins. The boys had made themselves at home here; the walls were decorated with posters, and mattresses and furniture were scattered around the space haphazardly. David gestured around him.

“You’re looking at what used to be the hottest hotel in Santa Carla, nearly 85 years ago.” He strode through the space, settling himself in an old wheelchair. Dwayne and Paul spread out, making themselves comfortable as David spoke. “Then that big quake hit in 1906. Swallowed the place whole. And here we are.”

Bill ducked as a pigeon swooped by his right ear. He walked a little further into the cave, looking around and taking in the space.

“This is a most outstanding residence you have.”

“No one ever comes down here.” David said

“We’ve got the place all to ourselves.” Paul grinned. “Minus the pigeons.”

Bill nodded, continuing to explore around.

“Man, I bet rocking out in here must sound excellent.”

Paul perked up a little at that.

“You like music?” Paul reached over towards a large boombox but was stopped by a hiss from David.

“Not now, Paul.” Paul scowled, but drew his hand back. David continued. “Join us, Marko.”

“You can call me Bill, if you want, dude.” Bill replied. He said it as an afterthought, feeling as though he should object, but not really putting any energy into it. He sat down on a large stone near David.

“Marko suits you better.” David said, waving off Bill’s comment. Bill shrugged. He was enjoying the nickname and hadn’t really wanted to deter them from using it. David reached behind him and pulled out an ornate bottle. It was tinted glass wrapped in gold coloured filigree and gems. He rolled it around in his hands. Bill felt the eyes of Paul and Dwayne intensely fix in on him. David continued. “Tell me, Marko. Have you ever given much thought to the idea of ‘forever’?” Bill watched curiously as David continued to spin the bottle around in his grip.

“Heavy, dude. Most philisophical of you” Bill paused a moment to think, remembering his brief time in ancient Greece. He answered, “We are but dust in the wind dude, forever is, like, not for mortals such as ourselves. We’re history already.”

Dwayne let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort of laughter. Bill looked at him. Dwayne was grinning in amusement, but Bill could tell it was not at his expense. Paul and David had similar smiles, laughing at some joke Bill was not privy to,

“And what if we were made of something more... substantial than dust?” David propped his elbows up on his knees, lacing his fingers together. “Able to stand in defiance in the face of history? Live through it and beyond it.”

“Woah.” In a way, Bill had already done that, hadn’t he? He had lived real history and got a glimpse into what lay beyond his own time. He nodded. He doubted these boys shared his own experience of time travel, Rufus probably would have mentioned that, but it seemed it was something they had given thought to. This was something he could share with them. "That would be a most excellent adventure."

David gave Bill a sharp grin.

"I'm glad you feel that way." David uncorked the bottle in his hand and held it up. "To forever." He took a swig then held it out to Bill who happily accepted it.

Bill raised the bottle to his lips, taking a long drink before passing it on to Paul. The liquid inside had a strong taste that settled warmly in his stomach. Bill was content as he felt that warmth spread throughout his body. The boys all whooped and cheered as Bill began to feel more and more giddy. The warmth was quickly becoming a fire.

"You must tell me where you acquired this bodacious wine." Bill's words came out somewhat slurred; his vision began to blur and distort. The remainder of the night passed by in a hazy fog comprised of raucous laughter and cheering, more drink, and a growing feeling in his chest of belonging.

****

Mr Preston tapped his foot impatiently. It was 10 minutes past when Bill was supposed to meet him. He was torn between irritation and worry. And perhaps a small amount of hope. Bill had been so despondent lately. His eagerness to explore the boardwalk had been good to see. And as annoyed as Mr Preston felt at being kept waiting, part of him was hopeful that Bill had made some friends and had simply lost track of the time. He wanted to see more of that energy from Bill again.

He checked his watch. Nearly quarter past. He suppressed his budding worry before it could overtake his thoughts. He looked up as he heard the sound of an engine approaching. Three motorcycles pulled up close to him. Mr Preston eyed the group with suspicion which quickly turned to surprise as he spotted Bill’s curls on the slouched and nearly unconscious body riding on the back of one of the bikes. The boy who had Bill draped over his back looked at Mr Preston.

“You his dad?” His tone was curt and held an edge of mocking. Mr Preston took an instant disliking to him. Mr Preston puffed himself up, trying to look more intimidating.

“I am. What did you do to him?” His tone was blatantly accusational.

The boy looked Mr Preston over and appeared unimpressed. He didn’t answer, instead jerking his chin over at another boy.

“Paul. Gimme a hand.”

Paul dismounted from his bike and approached. He grabbed Bill’s arm, draping it over his shoulder as he lifted him up and off the bike.

“Come on, man. Got you to your dad, like we promised. We can rock out some more tomorrow night.” Paul said gently to Bill.

Mr Preston frowned at this exchange. Bill groaned. He was barely conscious and seemed to be having trouble holding up his own weight. Mr Preston rushed forward to grab Bill’s other arm, glaring at Paul and the blond boy on the bike as he pulled Bill away from them.

“Is he drunk?” Mr Preston asked indignantly. He was unsettled by the laughter that answered his question.

“He drank something quite strong, didn’t he Dwayne?” Paul answered with a smirk.

“Very strong, wasn’t it, David?”

“Took it like a champion.” David said, staring unblinkingly at Mr Preston. Mr Preston shuddered at the intense gaze but refused to look away, a creeping fear he didn’t fully understand licking at his mind as he held Bill tightly. He let out a breath as David relented his gaze. David suddenly plastered on a pleasant smile. “Best get him home. He’ll need a good long rest.”

David looked back at the other two before lifting his hand up and jerking it forward in a quick motion. Paul remounted his bike and suddenly the three boys were gone.

Mr Preston watched as they disappeared into the distance before he snapped his attention back to Bill. His son was limp in his grip, his head lolling back on his shoulder. Mr Preston couldn’t smell any alcohol on his breath, but that didn’t rule out drugs. He frowned in worry. He wanted Bill to make friends, but not like this. He opened the back door of the car and laid Bill down onto the seats. He shook his head, trying to make sense of the situation. Was this all because Bill was upset at Ted leaving and he was trying to numb himself to the situation? Was he drugged against his will? Or was this just normal teenage rebellion? Were those boys to blame for all this? He wished he knew what was going on in Bill’s head. He’d have to sit him down in the morning, after Bill had a chance to sleep off his current state. Mr Preston closed the back door and slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car. He tilted his rearview mirror so he could see Bill’s prone form. He paused, noticing a glint of something on Bill’s neck. Turning to take a closer look, he saw it was a dangling earring; a black skull with red eyes on a thick chain. Bill hadn’t had a pierced ear this morning. Mr Preston thought about removing it, but decided against it. He would have some strong words with his son about it in the morning.

****

Rufus stood before the Three Most Important People In The World once again. The same holographic display from his first visit was being examined, but this time, large sections were flashing yellow, and a secondary pathway of circuits was imposed overtop of the first one. Rufus bowed his head to the three individuals before him, then turned to examine the display more closely. Most interesting. Rufus had never seen the birth of a timeline schism with his own eyes before. The center figure before him spoke.

“The groundwork has been laid. You must go now, before it is too late.”

Rufus nodded curtly and took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: I wonder what Ted has been up to?


	6. A Warm Welcome

Alaska was cold. It was the only constant for Ted as he was thrown unexpectedly into the unfamiliar world of Colonel Oats’ Military Academy. He got off the plane and it was cold. He was driven onto campus and he felt the cold seep further into his skin. He was given a quick tour of the grounds and had a schedule thrust into his hands as the cold continued to crawl up his limbs. He was dropped into a vacant bunk minutes before lights out and Ted felt as if his whole body was ice. This cold feeling persisted into the morning when he awoke to the sound of a trumpet and the rustling of clothing as the other boys in the barracks arose and quickly arranged themselves for morning inspection.

“Hey,” a voice whispered, cutting through Ted’s grogginess. “Get up.” The voice was urgent but not unkind. Ted looked up at the boy, but did not move, trying to shake off the initial confusion that came when he did not immediately recognize his surroundings. The boy spared a quick look at the clock and then the door before breaking away from his spot at the foot of his bed and stepping closer to Ted. “You’re new. I’m Blake.” He whispered. “You’d best be up before the colonel arrives or we’ll all regret it.” He reached forward and grasped Ted’s arm, guiding him up and out of bed. He frowned as he took in Ted’s wrinkled clothes but refrained from commenting. “Stand here, like this.” Ted allowed Blake to manipulate his limbs until he was standing in a position that somewhat resembled the stance of the boys around him, all now watching him silently with varying looks of curiosity. Ted vaguely registered that another boy had silently stepped forward to make his bed while Blake had been positioning him. “keep quiet when the brass arrives.” Blake advised seconds before the door opened abruptly, the metal clanging loudly as it was slammed into the wall.

“Rise and shine, gentlemen!” Colonel Oats’ voice boomed through the space, granting no mercy for the early hour. He marched through the room, his presence large and imposing. “It’s another beautiful day for military training.” He looked around critically, stopping in front of Ted. In his bright orange coat, and long mussed up hair, Ted stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of olive drab. He eyed Ted’s stance and the made up bed behind him. “I see some of you have already met our new cadet. Cadet Logan arrived last night and will be staying with us for the next six weeks.” He leaned forward and stared directly into Ted’s eyes. “Or possibly longer.” His grin as he spoke was chilling and Ted felt the cold creep further into his skin. Colonel Oats stood up straight once more. “I expect you gentlemen to show him the ropes.” He turned to look at the boy positioned next to Ted. “Blake!” he barked. “Logan is your responsibility. Make sure he can keep up.” He yelled out one last command before he exited. “Have Logan report to the barber first thing after breakfast.” As soon as the door closed behind the Colonel the boys all relaxed.

Ted let out a shaky breath. “Thanks, dude,” he said to Blake. He wasn't sure what would have happened had he still been in bed when the colonel arrived but he was glad he didn't have to find out. The other boy rubbed the back of his neck, almost bashfully.

“Don’t mention it. Oats is a hardass. He’ll take any excuse to drop push ups on us.” He looked Ted over once again. “You must have gotten in real late. No uniform or nothing yet, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Ted shrugged. It was all still a bit of a blur to him. He hadn’t yet had a chance to process. He shook his head, clearing away any remaining grogginess. When he spoke again it was with a little more energy. “I totally forgot to introduce myself! I’m Ted.” He stuck his hand out towards Blake. Blake shook it and smiled.

“Nice to meet ya. We all go by our last names here, so you best get used to being called Logan.” He gestured to the other boys in the barracks. “These are McIntyre, Robins, Able, and Campbell.” Ted recognized Campbell as the boy who made his bed for him earlier. Ted waved at the group.

“How’s it going, military dudes?” He received a few grumbles and half hearted waves in response.

Blake chuckled. “Forgive them, they’re not that lively before 09:00 hours. Come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

Breakfast was unappetizing, but edible. In much too short a time, Ted found himself being led to the small building that housed the barber. He hesitated and found his pace slowing as he and Blake approached. He came to a full stop a short distance away from the front door. Blake stopped with Ted and gave a thoughtful hum. 

"You know…" Blake began. "With your long hair, you probably don't want this guy to do it. He's not that great at his job. His clippers are dull. Campbell is pretty handy with his scissors, he’ll cut it for ya."

Ted considered the earnest expression on the other boy's face. He knew he couldn't get out of this. And delaying the inevitable would only make things worse. But it seemed Blake was offering him a kinder route to the same destination. He nodded. "That would be most appreciated."

Blake led Ted back to the barracks where Campbell was found to be enjoying some down time before the day's classes began. He was reading from an old looking tome and jotting down notes. Blake announced their presence loudly. “Campbell! Put that crap away, you know the colonel will confiscate that if he sees it.” Campbell scowled and roughly swept his notes and book under his pillow.

“What do you want?” he asked. Blake pushed Ted forward.

“Logan here needs a haircut. I don’t think the barber would be his best bet.” Blake gave Campbell a look which he seemed to understand; his irritated scowl falling into a grimace at Blake’s words. He nodded slowly. He got up and started digging through his barrack box.

“So, what did you do to land yourself here, then?” Campbell directed his question at Ted as he stood back from his box, scissors in hand.

Ted shuffled his feet. “My dad sent me. Said I needed more discipline.” He looked around for a swift change in subject, not really wanting to talk about his dad or his abrupt departure from California that had left him with this cold feeling. He hoped Bill was doing okay… As Campbell pushed Ted down into a chair, Ted caught sight of the book that he had been reading sticking out from under his pillow. “Hey, uh, what are you reading?”

Blake groaned. Campbell grinned. “Do you believe in the supernatural, Logan?” Campbell asked. He began combing his fingers through Ted’s hair and sectioning it off. As Ted considered his answer, he barely noticed that Campbell had made his first cut.

“There are like, loads of unexplained phenomena in this world, dude. It would be most wrong of me to assume we know all there is to know and discount that which we don’t know.” He smiled, placing his hand on his chest. “I for one, totally believe in time travel.”

Campbell looked gleeful. He readily hushed Blake’s groans of disbelief. “Is that so? I think we’ll get along just fine, you and I.” He made a few more snips with the scissors. “I was just reading up on some vampire lore. You know, how to identify them, stages of turning, how to kill them. That kind of stuff. You never know when you might run into one and I want to be prepared. I can loan you the book if you’d like?” Ted shrugged. With his dad hovering over him as he packed, Ted had only been able to bring the barest essentials. He had no music, no comics, no instruments. Any distraction was welcome.

“That sounds like it would be an interesting read, thanks dude.”

“Any time, man. It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff. Everyone else just brushes it off like Blake here.” Blake rolled his eyes and Campbell pointed his scissors at him. “Hey, you’ll wish you’d listened to me if you’re ever unlucky enough to meet a vamp.”

“Whatever.” Blake said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Campbell made a few more cuts with his scissors before announcing that he was done. He handed Ted a small pocket mirror. It was short. But not as short as he expected. It wasn’t much shorter than Bill’s hair, he thought as he turned his head to get a better look. It was neatly clipped up off his neck and around his ears, leaving him with a little bit of length on top. By Military standards, he looked like he was a few days overdue for a haircut, but in contrast to how long his hair used to be, he thought he could probably get away with keeping this length. It was definitively not a buzz cut, for which Ted was grateful. He rubbed his hand over his shorn hair and reminded himself that it would grow back.

“You are most skilled with your scissors” Ted said, as he continued to rub his hand through his hair.

“I cut as little as I could. Sorry man. You’ll get used to it.” Campbell tried to assure.

“It looks good, really.” Blake offered sincerely. He checked the clock. “Oof, we’re gonna be late for class, come on.”

****

The first week of school kept Ted busy. Between the plethora of military standards he had to learn, attending classes, and getting settled in, Ted hadn’t had a chance to relax. He missed Bill and his fingers were itching to pick up his guitar. The boys in his barracks were friendly, welcoming him into their group, helping him adapt, and teaching him all the little ways they could rebel against Oats without getting in trouble. Blake was full of helpful tips and Campbell eagerly discussed vampires and time travel with Ted, which offered a welcome respite from their bland military surroundings. They helped him endure. But it was Bill whom Ted really wanted to talk with; his best friend who could give Ted the words he needed to get him through the remaining weeks until he could return to San Dimas and resume rocking with the Wyld Stallyns. So it was that as soon as Ted found himself with some down time he made his way to the nearest payphone to call Bill. It had been over a week since he left without saying goodbye and he dialed the number eagerly. It rang. And rang. There was no answer. Ted hung up the phone, collecting his change. He rested his head against the wall of the booth, trying to quell his disappointment. He’d try again later. Bill was probably just out with the princesses. There was no reason he couldn’t still have an outstanding summer just because Ted was trapped in Alaska. He took a deep breath and exited the phone booth. He only took two steps before there was a flash of light followed by a thud and the familiar sound of electricity crackling. It couldn’t be..? Ted turned to what used to be the empty space next to the booth he just exited and saw Rufus standing next to the phone box that had appeared with him.

“Rufus!” Ted was ecstatic to see him standing there, just as he had been before Ted had been sent away. Standing there with his time machine. If Rufus was here then he could change things and get him back to San Dimas! For the first time in the last week Ted felt the chill around him begin to thaw.

“Theodore.” Rufus’ tone was strangely urgent, making Ted falter in his excitement.

“What’s wrong Rufus? It is most outstanding to see a familiar face in this place.”

“I’m afraid this isn’t a social call, amigo. Bill is in a serious situation and needs your help.”

“What do you mean? He should be having a killer summer with the babes.”

“I’m afraid he’s not. Bill is on the verge of a splitting time stream. You must be the one to set him back on track or the future as we know it will cease to exist. Time is of the essence. No one else can bring Bill back, Ted.”

“Well, let’s go!” His best bud was in danger and he wouldn’t delay a second longer. He rushed into the booth and grabbed the phone book. “Where are we dialing to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters might be a little late! I'm working nights as a scare actor for the next few weeks which cuts down on my free time. Your patience is appreciated!
> 
> There was so much that I wanted to include in this chapter that didn't make the cut. I know so little about the military so I didn't expect this chapter to run so long! It was fun to write and I look forward to having the next chapter done!


	7. Family Time

Bill awoke with a splitting headache. A particularly vicious ray of sun was stabbing at his eyes and Bill threw an arm over his face to ward it off. Where was he? He couldn’t remember much of the night before, and he definitely didn’t remember making it home. He rolled away from the sun beam and blearily opened his eyes. He was in his room, in his own bed. Huh. It seemed David had kept his promise and managed to get him home. ...David! His night began coming back to him in pieces. David had given him something to drink. They had… partied? He vaguely remembered air-guitar jamming with Paul… And his ear… Bill groggily sat up, feeling the earring he barely remembered getting as it brushed against his neck. He groaned. He didn’t have a lot of drinking experience, but he didn’t think he was this much of a lightweight. Should his head hurt this much after just some wine? Okay, maybe a lot of wine. But still. He fingered the tiny skull earring gently. He didn’t really remember deciding to get it, but he thought he liked it. He and Ted had joked before about getting their ears pierced but ultimately both had chickened out when confronted with the needle. Bill shrugged. Probably for the best that he couldn’t remember.

He staggered out of bed, roughly drawing the drapes closed against the sun. The bright light was particularly aggravating and he shaded his eyes with his hand and made his way downstairs.

In the kitchen Bill found his dad pacing anxiously as Missy sat calmly at the table. They both looked up as he entered.

“Bill!” Mr Preston leapt forward and placed his hands on Bill’s shoulders looking him up and down. “There you are! It’s past noon, we were worried about you!” Having confirmed that his son was in one piece, Mr Preston stepped back and crossed his arms, a stern expression replacing his worry. “Care to explain yourself?”

Bill was in no state to follow the sudden shift the conversation had taken. His brain had yet to catch up with the here and now, still trying to process what little he could remember of the events of the night before.

Seeing Bill’s lost expression, Missy stood up and guided Bill into her vacated seat. “Sit down, dear, you look awful.” She gently rubbed his shoulder before taking the adjacent seat at the table. “You passed out on your father when he went to pick you up. Do you remember?”

“Passed out? No, no, He was already unconscious when he rode up on the back of a motorcycle! Really, Bill, I taught you better than this!” Mr Preston paced agitatedly as he ranted. “You were late to meet me, you were _drunk_! And I don’t think I approve of the friends you’re making. Did they do this to you?” The last question held a thread of desperation, as if he were begging Bill to give him something, anything, to excuse the previous night.

Missy glanced over at Mr Preston before she placed her hand on Bill’s arm. “We’re just worried about you. We don’t want you to be getting yourself into trouble by hanging out with the wrong people.”

“I...” Bill tried to think of an answer through the pain in his head. The ache had subsided somewhat. The dim kitchen allowed him an escape from the bright light of the sun, but he was having trouble shaking his grogginess. He didn’t know what he could tell his dad that wouldn’t get him in further trouble. He went drinking with a local gang while trespassing in a semi-collapsed hotel? Yeah, his dad wasn’t likely to find that to be very excellent. He laid his head down on the cold kitchen table, letting the chill soothe his aching head. “Sorry, Dad. They were showing me around Santa Carla. We drank some wine. I guess I lost track of time...”

Mr Preston hesitated upon hearing Bill’s answer. His son could be a little absent minded, but he was a good kid, and Mr Preston had never had to deal with a situation like this. He had never had to worry about the company Bill kept when he only ever hung out with Ted and, more recently, those nice british girls. He didn’t know if he should put his foot down and intervene, or trust Bill to make his own choices. He wasn’t a child anymore, after all. He sighed. He didn’t think he could stand to see Bill return to his dejected state if he was kept from his new friends. No. He couldn’t do that. He observed Bill as he sat, sprawled over the table, looking miserable. No doubt suffering what Mr Preston hoped was his first hangover. He felt his agitation begin to ebb away. Wine, huh? He supposed that was better than any of the beer or hard liquor he remembered most teens tended to gravitate towards. Maybe the headache would be enough of a lesson for Bill to smarten up. He uncrossed his arms, and when he spoke his voice was much calmer. “And the earring?” He headed over to the sink to fill a glass of water which he brought back to the table and placed in front of Bill. “Drink. It’ll help with your head.” He sat in the chair across from Bill and watched as his son pulled himself up and began sipping from the glass.

“I don’t know. But it does kind of rock, doesn’t it?” Bill shot his dad a weak smile.

Mr Preston shook his head, exasperated.

Missy reached over to tilt Bill’s head to get a better look at the piercing. She nodded in approval. “Very nice, Bill. I think it suits you. But don’t think this means you can borrow any of my earrings” she said, playfully wagging a finger at him.

Bill seemed to relax at the gentle teasing, his smile becoming more genuine. “Come on, Mis- er, Mom. I have better taste than that.” Missy laughed and swatted at his arm. He continued to sip at the water, feeling his headache begin to abate.

Mr Preston interjected before they could get too far off topic. “Bill. I want you to stay home for a few days. No going out, no seeing your friends. We’re going to spend some time together as a family. That’s what this trip was for, after all.” He willfully ignored the second reason for the trip, which was to get Bill to make new friends. “Now, let’s start by having a nice sit down lunch together.”

Mr Preston busied himself with lunch preparations while Missy set the table. 20 minutes later when a plate of sandwiches was set down in front of Bill he realized just how hungry he was. He downed two sandwiches eagerly before he slowed, frowning. The food was good, but it just didn’t seem to be satisfying him. He did feel better than he had an hour ago, but there was a growing ache of hunger in his stomach, despite the food he had just eaten. He took another bite, slowly. Each bite only seemed to add to his hunger. The ache of what felt like an empty stomach was growing stronger and more painful the longer he focused on it. He didn’t understand how that was possible. He couldn’t figure out what it was his body was craving that his lunch was failing to give him. He set the sandwich down and stood abruptly, startling Mr Preston who had been chatting with Missy.

“Done already?” He asked.

“Yeah, I don’t feel so good, Dad.”

“I’m not surprised. I hope you take this as a lesson, Bill, about over drinking.”

“Why don’t you go lie down?” Missy suggested “I’ll bring you some Tylenol later.”

“Thanks, Missy.” Bill mumbled. He walked off, clutching at his stomach.

Missy frowned in worry. Bill hadn’t even tried to correct himself when he addressed her. She suspected that he must be feeling even lousier than he was saying, but decided to let him have his space for now. She could talk to him later.

****

Once back in his room, Bill collapsed into bed, shaking as he felt a particularly strong stab of pain in his stomach. This was bogus. He hadn’t thought a hangover would be this bad. He crawled under his covers and swiftly fell asleep.

When he awoke again it was dark out. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, surprised to notice that it felt a little longer than he thought it had that morning. There was Tylenol and a full glass of water on his bedside table. Huh. Looked like he had slept through Missy’s delivery. He stayed sitting up in bed for a moment. His headache was gone and the pain in his stomach had downgraded to a dull and gnawing ache that he found he could more easily ignore. He knew he couldn’t ignore it forever but he didn’t know what to do about it otherwise. He was just getting ready to stand when he heard it. A whisper in his head.

“ _Marko_ ”

He paused. He had to be imagining that.

“ _Marko_ ”

This time it sounded more insistent. He got up and checked out his window. Nothing.

“ _Join us, Marko. Come find us_.”

Bill stood back from the window, having been unable to spot anyone. Yes. He should go find the boys. That sounded like a good idea. They might even have an idea of what is wrong with him; what he could do to rid himself of this persistent ache. It was their wine, after all. Maybe it had something strange in it that he was reacting to. He threw on his colourful jacket and stode decisively towards his bedroom door before he faltered. He wasn’t supposed to leave the house. He had effectively been grounded under the pretense of family time. But he needed to _go_. He _needed_ to be with his new friends. He felt that need deep in his chest, tugging at him, telling him that he belonged with them right now.

“ _Marko_ ”

He heard the whisper again, faintly. He couldn’t stay home tonight. His dad would forgive him if he noticed he was gone. He’d be angry, but Bill could deal with that later. Right now, he turned back towards the window. He opened it as quietly as he could, and swung his leg over the sill. He carefully climbed out and down the outside wall, his feet gently hitting the ground. He looked around, listening for his dad. Hearing nothing, Bill ran off into the night.


End file.
